


Sur le cul

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La soirée de Severus est à tomber sur le cul, littéralement et métaphoriquement. Ecrit pour sevys now sur LiveJournal. Jurons et OOC émaillent ce court one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur le cul

_Ecrit pour sevysnow, avec la contrainte d'utiliser les mots affable, aigrefin et amérindien._

* * *

— Putain de bordel de merde ! hurla Severus à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Il faut dire à sa décharge qu'il venait de se retrouver le cul par terre après avoir posé le pied sur une boule de cristal oubliée dans un couloir. Il se releva doucement et se massa les fesses endolories.

— Je hais cette femme, grommela-t-il, je la hais.

Il ramassa la boule de cristal et l'envoya s'éclater contre le mur le plus proche.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi tout le monde me pousse à être **affable** avec cet insecte bipède, soi-disant professeur, qui porte plus de couleurs sur le dos qu'un paon sur sa queue. Tout ça parce qu'elle a arrosé les Mangemorts de ses stupides orbes de verre…

Severus reprit sa marche vers ses appartements d'un pas un tantinet boitillant. « Au moins, le professeur Granger partage mon opinion sur Trelawney. Cette vieille peau devrait être mise à la retraite, de préférence dans un couvent où elle serait obligée de porter du noir et d'abjurer ses pratiques divinatoires de mes deux. J'ai failli avoir mon premier accident de travail en vingt ans à cause d'elle ! »

Parlant du professeur Granger, celle-ci l'attendait devant sa porte, qu'il croyait habilement cachée derrière un tableau représentant Quetzacoatl, le serpent à plumes **amérindien**. Elle allait encore lui demander un achat supplémentaire de fournitures pour le cours de métamorphose. « Les élèves de deuxième année ont tué toutes leurs souris avec des sortilèges ratés, » s'était-elle plainte. « Des canards en plastique seraient tellement plus résistants. » Elle avait essayé de le convaincre par la raison, autopsié les comptes de l'école pour prouver qu'il restait assez d'argent pour cela, lui avait offert du Firewhisky douze ans d'âge, s'était proposée pour organiser à sa place le bal de Noël… Elle avait tout essayé… ou presque.

— Bonsoir, monsieur le directeur, Hermione salua son supérieur. Vous avez un instant ?

— Professeur Granger, c'est non.

— Mais…

— J'ai dit non.

Hermione déboutonna le haut de sa robe de sorcière et dévoila un décolleté abyssal ourlé de dentelle noire. Severus en était sur le cul, métaphoriquement parlant cette fois. Voilà qu'elle n'hésitait pas à utiliser des méthodes d'**aigrefin** !

— Vous êtes sûr ? insista-t-elle.

— Non. Entrez donc que nous discutions de vos achats de canards en plastique à l'aise.

— Cela tombe bien, monsieur le directeur, répondit-elle d'un air si innocent que Severus se demanda combien d'heures elle avait passées devant un miroir pour le perfectionner à ce point. J'ai sur moi des échantillons que nous allons pouvoir tester.

Pour toute réponse, Severus ouvrit la porte de ses appartements.


End file.
